Dolor y Venganza
by SAKURA A. UESUGI S. DE SAKUMA
Summary: La carrera como novelista de Eiri Yuki se desmorona... ¿Como pudo ser capaz de volver a matar? ¿realmente es inocente? ¿se demostrara su culpabilidad? la dura vida en la prision... ¿quien es ese chico? CAPITULO 3 ARRIBA
1. Chapter 1

Hacia mas de 2 horas que había caído la noche, la lluvia no había cesado, al contrario su fuerza había aumentado, mientras yo corría por las vacías calles de la ciudad, con las manos y ropa llenas de sangre, perseguido por la justicia

_**Dolor y Venganza**_

_**Cap1 **_

_**Autor: Sakura A. Uesugi S. de Sakuma**_

(Los personajes, no me pertenecen pero es bueno jugar con ellos un poco n.n espero les guste)

Hacia mas de 2 horas que había caído la noche, la lluvia no había cesado, al contrario su fuerza había aumentado, mientras yo corría por las vacías calles de la ciudad, con las manos y ropa llenas de sangre, perseguido por la justicia.

Doble en una esquina entrando en un callejón sin salida, los había perdido de vista, tome el arma que escondía en mi pantalón y le dispare a la lámpara que alumbraba mi escondite, grave error, lo sé, pero me sentía mas que desesperado, por mas que intentara desaparecer aquel liquido rojo de mis ojos, no podía lograrlo, sentí como si hubiera sido tatuado sobre mi cuerpo.

Unos momentos de silencio… paz… tranquilidad… un disparo… mi cuerpo desvaneciéndose, y mis fuerzas abandonando lo que me mantenía en pie.

Abrí los ojos pesadamente obligado por la luz del sol, intente levantarme pero un dolor en mi abdomen me lo impedía, coloque mi mano sintiendo el vendaje sobre mi cuerpo, intente poner mis pies sobre el suelo y salir de ahí, todo aparentaba ser un frío hospital, pero no pude hacerlo, mi mano estaba esposada a la cama.

Pero que demonios… – en ese instante entro una enfermera

Por favor, no se levante, esa herida de bala casi le cuesta la vida – me dijo obligándome a recostarme de nuevo.

Disculpe ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – mirándola fijamente a los ojos un tanto confundido.

La policía le trajo aquí, y la razón por la que esta esposado, es por que se encuentra arrestado joven – camino hacia la puerta, saliendo de la habitación.

Intente soltarme, no podía estar yo arrestado, acaso ¿no era solo un mal sueño? Tenia que escapar de ahí, yo soy inocente, realmente lo soy. Pero mi escape fue frustrado cuando la policía entro tras el medico.

El joven Uesugi se encuentra fuera de peligro, esta misma tarde será dado de alta – dijo el medico firmando la hoja de registro.

¿Habría algún problema si lo remitimos de una vez?-

Al contrario – respondió el galeno – esta bajo su jurisdicción.

Me levantaron bruscamente de la cama, esposándome ambas manos en la espalda, me vistieron sacándome enseguida del hospital y trasladándome, en una patrulla a firmar mi sentencia.

Entre acompañado por dos hombres de cada lado, como si yo fuera un reo de alta peligrosidad. No me dijeron de que me acusaban solo me habían dado una sentencia de diez años como mínimo, y eso si lograba llevar una conducta impecable. Me registraron quitándome las pocas pertenecías que me quedaban, archivaron las marcas de mis huellas digitales, y me tomaron las fotografías necesarias, a partir de ese momento había dejado de ser Yuki Eiri, ahora solo era el reo numero 187956, que tenia que buscar como sobrevivir a mi nueva vida.

Fui guiado hasta mi celda, estaba preocupado, puesto que no sabia como reaccionarían, los demás reos ante mi presencia, al fin llegamos, pero estaba vacía, no había nadie mas en ella, sentí un alivio, después de recibir las incomodas miradas de aquellos que yacían encarcelados durante el trascurso.

No opuse resistencia, y entre de inmediato dejándome caer sobre una de las dos camas que había dentro, espere a que se fueran, para revisarla toda con la mirada, solo había una pequeña ventana enrejada, un retrete, las dos camas una de cada lado, por su puesto las rejas que conformaban la pared de enfrente por así decirlo, y un póster, si un póster pegado a la pared, su rostro me parecía familiar, había visto a ese chico tantas veces, pero no podía reconocerlo, mi mente estaba hecha todo un caos, tal vez esa era la razón.

Cerré los ojos y me quede profundamente dormido, hasta que fui despertado estrepitosamente, por uno de los guardias, al parecer no había dormido mucho, puesto que había sido trasladado un poco antes de amanecer. Mi nueva vida daba comienzo a partir de este momento.

Hey tu 187956, ¡Levántate! Tienes que presentarte ahora en la cancha, tu rehabilitación comienza ahora –

Si ya escuche – me levante pesadamente, saliendo de mi celda y acatando las ordenes del guardia, seguía tratando de acordarme quien era el chico del postre, ahh no entendía por que mi mente no me dejaba reconocerlo, o era que… ¿me recordaba a alguien?

Había pedido que me dieran un poco de papel y una pluma para escribir, puesto que era lo único que me mantenía fuera del infierno que estaba viviendo, me quede sentado en una de las gradas mientras los otros jugaban o hacían ejercicio, quería plasmar mis vivencias de este lugar, para que cuando saliera, fueran publicadas, pero como era de esperarse, no siempre se puede tener paz.

Miren nada mas, tenemos un escritor entre nosotros – dijo en tono de burla un sujeto de cabello negro, quitándome mi escrito.

Devuélveme eso – le mire fríamente.

¿Ah si? Y ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –

Taki no deberías molestarlo – inquirió uno de los sujetos que le acompañaban de cabello largo y rubio.

No te metas en esto Ma- mirándome aun con burla, me puse de pie, tomándolo por la ropa - ¡Suéltame bastardo! –

Como gustes - sonreí arrebatándole mi escrito y dejándolo caer desde las gradas.

¡Maldito! – me dijo un tercer acompañante de cabello naranja, bajando por su compañero.

Bien niño bonito si lo que quieres es pelear – Taki se levanto como pudo y se encamino hacia mi, baje de las gradas para enfrentarle bien – Ma, Ken, acabemos con él.

Los tres se abalanzaron sobre mí, golpeándome con fuerza, logre quitarme al pelinaranja rápidamente lanzándolo hacia un lado, contra una de las gradas, el rubio me miro asustado, yendo hacia donde su compañero.

Ahora solo quedamos tú y yo – caminado con paso lento hacia Taki y limpiándome la sangre de la boca.

Agh bien no te tengo miedo – me hizo señas para que me acercara, los guardias nos miraban sin hacer nada, apostando entre ellos de quien seria de nosotros el ganador, todos los reos habían hecho un circulo alrededor de nosotros gritando al unísono _**¡PELEA, PELEA!**_

¡Taki! Déjalo tranquilo – se escucho una voz entre los presentes, pero hizo caso omiso lanzándose sobre mi.

¡Eh dicho que te detengas! - todos guardaron silencio, y el bastardo detuvo su ataque contra mi.

Mj bien tu ganas – todos se hicieron a un lado para que pasara el dueño de aquella voz, que había obedecido, se hizo para atrás, para perderse entre los reos – Ma, Ken vámonos -

Continuara...

Espero les haya gustado… nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

_**Sakura A. Uesugi S. de Sakuma**_


	2. Tortura

Tortura

_**Tortura **_

_**Cap. 2**_

Los demás reos comenzaron a irse del lugar, y los policías nos guiaron bruscamente a nuestra celda, no había podido descubrir quien fue aquel que me había defendido, me parecía extraño que alguien se tomara la molestia de hacerlo.

Me dirigí a mi celda como todos, si quería salir de aquí, debía evitar mas problemas como el de hace un momento, pero fui interceptado por uno de los policías.

Por lo que veo te es un tanto difícil convivir con tus compañeros ¿verdad? -

Yo no comencé la pela – respondí

¡Cállate! aquí no importa quien comenzó o quien no, aquí lo que importa es que haya quien la pague –

Me golpeo con el arma el rostro y el estomago, esposándome y llevándome a una celda de castigo, donde me lanzo con fuerza.

Mas te vale cooperar – se acerco a mi lamiéndose los labios y con mirada lujuriosa – no creo que te guste que le pase algo a ese lindo rostro - me tomo del mentón con sus asquerosas manos.

No me toques imbecil – le respondí con asco en mi expresión

Te dije que te callaras – volvió a golpearme en la boca, me pateo empujándome contra la pared, desgarro mi camisa y comenzó a azotarme el pecho con un trozo de cable, una y otra vez, hasta que de las heridas broto un chorro de sangre, yo apretaba los dientes con fuerza, no le permitiría que me oyera gritar.

Todo aparentaba que lo disfrutaba, me arranco lo que quedaba de mi camisa, y continuo azotándome la espalda, desgarrando con fuerza mi piel, mientras gritaba de emoción y excitación, una vez que se canso comenzó a patearme con fuerza, la herida de bala que yacía en mi abdomen volvía a envolverme de dolor, me quito lo que restaba de mi ropa dejando mi cuerpo completamente desnudo, azotando mis piernas muslos y abdomen, solo se detenía un poco para tomar aliento y continuar golpeándome.

Levanto mi cuerpo ensangrentado, colocándome de espaldas sobre una mesa, corto con una navaja la venda que cubría mi herida, hizo algunos cortes sobre mi espalda y comenzó a lamerlos poco a poco, saboreando la sangre que brotaba de las laceraciones que me había provocado, estaba completamente asqueado, quería destrozarlo con mis propias manos, golpearlo, romperle la cara, me estaba sometiendo y yo no podía hacer nada, solo soportarlo, si quería salir de ese lugar, o al menos eso era lo único que pasaba por mi mente nublada.

Comenzó a masajear mis glúteos con fuerza mientras los mordía y golpeaba, no podía permitir que me penetrara, no podía permitir que volvieran a violarme, no, ya no… tenia que escapar de eso, apreté los ojos con fuerza, quería levantarme y salir huyendo pero mi cuerpo yacía muy lastimado como para siquiera moverme.

Aun es demasiado pronto para sacar esta excitación que siento basura – me levanto lanzándome de nuevo contra la pared, lamiéndose nuevamente los labios y secándose el sudor - no voy a hacerlo con toda esa sangre que tienes sobre el cuerpo , además no te eh oído gritar, vamos niño bonito grita para papá –

Sentía tanta repulsión que las nauseas me invadieron, ese bastardo respiraba agitadamente, ya no tenia fuerzas para continuar su cometido, o al menos eso esperaba yo, tomo un balde que estaba junto a la puerta, y me baño con el, estaba llena de agua helada y desperdicios, mientras no paraba de reír, salio un momento, yo me encontraba muy débil como para levantarme y huir, regreso con una manguera en las manos, y dejo caer sobre mi el agua a presión, sobre mis rostro y cuerpo, sentía que me ahogaba, no podía hacer nada mas que voltear el rostro para evitar sentir esa sensación, o mejor aun dejarme morir y ya, que mas daba había sido tan humillado que no quería mas.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – interrumpió otro de los uniformados-

Estoy castigando a este indisciplinado – secándose nuevamente el sudor, y dirigiéndole una mirada molesta por haberle interrumpido, cesando el agua que me estaba matando.

Déjame ayudarte – rió lujuriosamente

Esta bien solo si cierras la boca y no dices nada de esto –

Sabes que si ya cállate – gruño

Se acerco a mí examinándome de pies a cabeza, se dejo caer de rodillas frente a mí, tocando con sus sucios dedos mi piel, recorriendo desde mis hombros hasta mis tobillos, con una mano mientras que la otra metía dentro de su pantalón para masturbarse con ella.

Piensas hacerme lo mismo que tu compañero – inquirí contuviendo las nauseas.

¿Acaso hay algo de malo con eso? – pregunto con una risa sardónica

No, puedes hacer lo que quieras seguramente – respondí sarcásticamente.

Me golpeo nuevamente en el rostro, chapándome la boca para succionar mi sangre, arremetiendo contra mi cuello mordiéndolo con fuerza, tomando mi miembro y frotándolo contra su cara y su áspera barba

Ustedes dos, déjenlo - de nuevo esa voz me había salvado.

No te metas en esto - grito uno de mis agresores.

Eh dicho que lo suelten - se recargo en el marco de la puerta, pero no pude reconocerlo, mi vista se nublo haciéndome perder el conocimiento.

Continuara…


	3. ¿Quién Eres?

_**¿Quién eres? **_

_**Cap. 3**_

Cuando desperté me encontraba en mi celda, mi cuerpo estaba limpio, y me habían curado todas las heridas, me levante como pude, quejándome un poco por el dolor, y ahí estaba él, sentado frente a mi, mirándome,, sobre la cama de enfrente, sus ojos claros y hermosos posados sobre los míos, su rostro me parecía conocido, camine hacia el, era… idéntico al chico del póster, no podía equivocarme, estaba seguro de eso, pero su aspecto era algo diferente, los mismos ojos, el mismo estilo de rostro, pero su cabello, estaba en un tono oscuro, negro para ser exactos, resaltando mas su mirada.

Tu me salvaste dos veces… gracias – costándome mucho trabajo, decir la ultima palabra.

No agradezcas, no lo hice por ti, esos sujetos me desagradan – volteo la mirada.

Esta bien supongo... soy Yu… Eiri Uesugi –

Lo se. – respondió fríamente.

Bien perfecto… ¿Tú eres? – pregunte para aclarar mis dudas.

… - guardo silencio señalando el póster

No es momento para hablar de mi, dime Eiri ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí? –

¿Decírtelo en que me ayudara? –

En que si yo así lo quiero podría sacarte de aquí, pero bien dejémoslo como favores que te hice el haberte ayudado, los cuales algún día me pagaras- recostándose sobre su cama dándome la espalda

Lo… siento –

Así esta mejor, joven Uesugi, si seremos compañeros de celda creo que es mejor que nos llevemos bien –

Estoy aquí por asesinato-

¿Asesinato? – abrio un poco los ojos en señal de sorpresa – Entiendo, realmente ¿eres culpable?-

¡No! No lo soy, lo juro – exaltandome un poco – es solo que no me dieron la oportunidad de comprobar mi inocencia, simplemente me remitieron aquí, sin un juicio nada.

Entiendo – se levanto caminando hacia los barrotes – alguien influyente debio haberte encerrado, no hay forma de que te jusguen sin un juicio-

Lo se… - respondi seriamente – pero ¿Por qué habrian de acusarme de algo que no cometi-

Pruebas… -

¿Perdon? –

¿Cuando te arresraron, hubo pruebas que te hicieran parecer culpable? – guarde silencio por algunos minutos…

Si… me hayaron con el arma en las manos y la ropa ensangrentada… - mirando mis manos con horror.

Tienen las suficientes pruebas para inculparte – se volteo para mirarme – pero si realmente eres inocente ¿Por qué tenias el arma? –

Por que llegue en el momento menos indicado, encontre en el piso en un charco de sangre a una persona importante para mi, el arma estaba a su lado…. Tan solo… la tome y en ese momento llego la policia – me sentia tan debil, diferente de mi mismo.

Yo me estaba comportando de una manera poco usual, ese hielo en mi forma de expresar estaba desapareciendo, maldición en vez de endurecerme la carcel me esta sometiendo, no permitire que pase eso, debo hacer algo al respecto.

- A comer – se dio la orden para que abrieran nuestras celdas.

Sali en compañía suya, nos encaminamos hacia el comedor, no entendia como un sujeto como él podia tener tanto respeto eh influencia en este lugar, ¿Qué habra hecho para lograrlo? Tango que descubrirlo a como de lugar, el ¿Por qué? Y ¿Quién es realmente? Al llegar todos nos observaban como si nos trataramos de los invitados de honor en una fiesta de sociedad, ninguno nos quitaba la vista de encima, mucho menos Taki y su pandilla, los detesto, realmente los detesto, y si no estuviera herido como lo estoy ahora, en este mismo momento acababa con ellos.

Mi brazo estaba fracturado, se habia roto por la presion del agua, ya que lo habia usado para protegerme el rostro, asi que no podia tomar bien la charola de los alimentos, siendo ayudado por mi compañero a llevarla, me siento humillado, yo Eiri Uesugi, dependiendo de alguien… maldición me siento un inutil.

Nos sentamos en un mesa un tanto alejado de todos, pero como era de esperarse, el inutil de Taki, nos arruinaria la comida.

Miren nada mas, el niño bonito esta lástimado, y trae de guardaespaldas al "jefe" – burlandose de nosotros, pero solo lo ignramos y seguimos con lo nuestro.

Mirame cuando te hablo – gruño golpeando mi charola y lanzandola contra el piso, lo mire molesto, levantandome estrepitosamente.

Te dije que lo dejaras en paz – inquirio mi compañero.

Basta de defenderlo "jefe" si quieres dar la cara por el ven y hazlo – le reto, el se levanto lanzando su charola y avalanzandose sobre él, de nuevo me esta defendiendo… que humillacion, cerre el puño cn fuerza.

Continuo golpeando a Taki con fuerza pero sus estupidos amigos intervinieron.

Con que muy rudo jefe, veamos si puedes ahora – dijo Taki limpiandose la sangre de la boca. Entre los tres continuaron con su agresión, golpeandolo una y otra vez con más fuerza, como si le tuvieran un gran odio.

¡¡¡¡Dejenlo en paz!!!! – al fin habia reconocido a mi salvador…

Continuara…


	4. ¿Cuál es tu historia?

_**¿Cuál es tu historia?**_

_**Cap: 4**_

_**Autor: Sakura Alexiel Uesugi Shindou de Sakuma**_

La pelea habia terminado mal, para ambos bandos, esta vez los guardias habian intervenido, mi compañero era realmente importante en este lugar, para que lo hubieran defendido de esa manera, o algo mas tramaban, queria intervenir en la pela, pero mis heridas no me lo permitieron ademas, me arriesgaba a no salir nunca de aquí.

El seguia descansando y yo velaba por el, habia hecho tanto por mi que no podia abandonarlo, ese chico habia logrado ablandar mi corazón con el simple hecho de ayudarme, estaba preocupado, temia que volvieran a llevarnos a la celda de castigo, y esta vez no habria quien defendiera mi integridad.

Abrio los ojos con dificualtad, levatandose estrepitosamente.

- ¿Qu…? ¿Qué sucedió? - volteo a mirarme, yo estaba sobre mi cama, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, pero su mirada era tan penetrante que podia sentrla sobre mi.

- Te traje aquí despues de la pelea, temia que los guardias nos llevaran nuevamente a la celda de castigo, pero no se ahn presentado por aquí –

- No les conviene hacerme nada… - dijo friamente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – respondi en el mismo tono.

- Como te lo dije, mi vida no importa, prefiero seguir siendo un desconocido, para ti y para los demas… - bajando la mirada.

- ¿Para mi? Para mi ya no lo eres… al fin te eh recordado – acercandome a él -

- ¿Disculpa? –

- Eres Sakuma… Sakuma Ryuichi o ¿Me equivoco? –

- Asi es – volteando el rostro para no mirarme.

- Vamos no puedes engañarme, eres Sakuma Ryuichi, esos ojos, ese rostro, eres inconfundible muchacho – tomandole del menton para que me mirara.

- No soy Sakuma Ryuichi… mas bien fui Sakuma Ryuichi – volteando nuevamente la mirada.

- A ¿Qué te refieres? – me senti confundido - recuerdo que un dia simplemente despareciste, ¿Qué paso contigo? –

- Termine aquí…-

- Pero… ¿Por qué? –

- No es algo que quisiera recordar – se solto de mi levantandose con dificultad.

- Yo conosco tu historia, ahora quiero saber la tuya – me miro entre molesto y dolido.

- Esta bien, creo que es justo… - se sento nuevamente sobre su cama, mientras yo me recargue sobre los barrotes – Fue en el ultimo concierto que tuve con NG antes de desaparecer, se supone que iriamos a festejar pues era una niversario mas del grupo, Touma se habia ido antes asi que Noriko y yo creimos que se habia adelantado para arreglar todo para la fiesta, pero no fue asi, llegamos al lugar acordado, y no fue exactamente lo que encontramos, nuetros compañero, nuestro amigo… matando a una persona inocente, acabando de una manera sanguinaria con su vida, estaba como loco, Noriko perdio el control de si misma entrando en desdesperación. Le quite el arma de las manos, pero me empujo hacia atrás, arrebatandomela nuevamente, me golpeo con fuerza, y se avalanzo contra ella, le grito que guardara silencio. Ella estaba tan aterrada que no sabia que hacer. Solo pedia clemencia por su vida, la tomo del cabello y la arrastro por toda la habitación, me disparo en la pierna para que no pudiera moverme, rompio sus ropas dejandola semi desnuda y comenzo a golpearla con fuerza, su rostro se encontraba lleno de sangre eh hinchado por los golpes, terminando con su agonia de un solo golpe, me levante como pude y camine hacia el, me lanzo el arma y me sonrio, saliendo del lugar, quise ayudar a mi compañera pero ya era tarde, la policia entro con orden de arrestarme, cuando llegue aquí quise cambiar mi identidad, y comenze a ganarme el respoeto de todos hasta de los guardias demostrandoles que yo mandaba por sobre todo, conoci a un hombre mayor, quien fue mi compañero de celda antes que tu. Me enseño muchas cosas y lo que ocultan en esta prisión cuando murio su titulo, pertenecias y respeto pasaron a mi –

- Entiendo… - me quede estupefacto al oir su historia, mi propio cuñado, ¿Era un asesino?, no podia creerlo del todo, pero tampoco podia dudar de Ryuichi ¿Cómo podria engañarme alguien que habia salvado mi vida tantas veces? Ademas habia dejado de ver a Seguchi desde hace mucho tiempo… sabes tu historia es muy similar a la mia –

- Me dijiste que alguien importante para ti habia muerto… puedo saber ¿Quién fue? –

- … -

- ¿Eiri? –

- Shuichi… -

- Shu…ichi… - abrio los ojos mostrando su sorpresa mirandome con dolor – e… ¿estas seguro de lo que dices? –

- Si, él fue que encontre herido cuando la policia llego –

- Estas seguro ¿Qué esta muerto? –

- Si… no… no lo se… estaba en un charco de sangre… -

- Tranquilo Eiri te sacare de aquí, y capturaremos al asesino de Shuichi… -

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? Crei que me odiabas, por Shuichi -

- Por lo que veo joven Eiri, ni siquiera el apoyo quita su descortesia –

- Bueno solo queria aclarar mis dudas –

- Lo que alguna vez haya sentido por Shuichi quedo en el pasado –

- Bien Ryuichi… hare lo que me pidas para salir de aquí…-

- Esto es lo que haremos…-

Continuara…


	5. Posible escape o Solución

_**Capitulo 5: Posible Escape o Solución**_

_**Autor: Sakura Alexiel Uesugi Shindou de Sakuma**_

Esperamos a que anocheciera para realizar nuestro plan, a pesar de ser lo que todos llamaban pasillo de alta peligrosidad solo se hallaba un solo guardia en todo el lugar. Ryuichi lo entretendría mientras yo realizaba lo dicho.

- Tras mi poster hay un túnel que eh estado cavando todos estos años que llevo recluido, te lleva directamente a las alcantarillas abandonadas cerca del río, una vez que hayas llegado al final del túnel, te encontraras con que la salida esta cubierta por unas rejas un tanto oxidadas, un tanto estrechas pero con un poco de fuerza podrías quitarlas y huir de este lugar, algo que sinceramente no te recomiendo. Debes ser cuidadoso eh ir lo más rápido que te sea posible, ahí te encontraras con mi abogado, una vez que llegues ahí entrégale esta carta, por tu extraña sentencia, no tienes derecho a un abogado, pero esa condición puede ser refutable, solo hay que hacer los movimientos necesarios para ello – la idea de depender de alguien más nuevamente me hacia sentir una rabia dentro de mí. Pero eso cambiario, una vez que saliera de aquí, volvería el antiguo y verdadero Yuki Eiri.

Esperamos a que dieran las 12:00 pm en punto, llamo al guardia que no tardo en acercarse a nuestra celda, le comunico algo al oido, dejandolo salir inmediatamente del recinto, y dejando el lugar completamente libre de vigilancia. Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente retire el poster con cautela y efectivamente ahí estaba, era un tanto estrecho, pero obviamente habia sido hecho por ese sujeto, no era por nada pero me recordaba tanto a ese mocoso baka, puesto que su complexión era la misma, quien lo diria, pensando en él en estos momentos, aun ahora me pregunto si realmente habra muerto.

Termine de recorrer el estrecho tunel que decidiria mi destino hasta llegar a las cloacas, como me lo habia dicho solo una oxidada y frágil rejilla separaba este maldito mundo y mi libertad, me vi tentado a huir pero no queria arriesgarme a que me capturaran nuevamente, si salia como era debido podria retomar mi carrera, encambio si elegia la salida fácil seria lo mismo que permanecer toda mi vida aquí recluido, espere un poco y justo cuando comenzaba a desesperarme él aparecio. Aquel hombre que me ayudaria a cambiar mi destino.

- Jamás imagine que serias tu mi salvación – esbose una sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba.

- Pues yo tampoco hubiera imaginado que usted era con quien habria de encontrarmejoven Eiri - Acomodandose los anteojos.

- No lo dije con el afan de ofenderle Sakano, es solo que me intriga el hecho de que hayas dejado de ser el perro de Seguchi para volverte el abogado de Sakuma, o ¿acaso él te mando? Por que asino quiero nada de tu parte, gracias -

- Se equivoca joven Eiri – acomodandose los anteojos – yo ya no trabajo más para Seguichi, como lo ah visto retome mi carrera como abogado, y ahora trabajo para el joven Sakuma, pero si no quiere mis servicios me ire -

- Espere – sonrei de medio lado – no tiene por que actuar así, mire tengo algo para usted de su cliente, y por lo visto mi tiempo se ah acabado, espero podamos vernos luego señor Sakano – la sonrisa no desaparecio de mis labios en ningún momento, aunque era obvio me causaba tanta gracia no verlo arrastrarse por mi tonto cuñado.

- Me encamine por el tunel lo mas rápido que pude tenia que volver a mi celda o todo se iria por la borda, si queria volver a ser yo, debia hacer todo por recobrar lo que hasta ese fatidico día habia perdido, me me sentia tan bien algo me decia que las cosas cambiaran apartir de hoy. Cuando llegue aun no habia guardia ni mi compañero de celda lo que me hizo sentir un tanto preocupado. ¿Preocupado? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo podria salir de mis labios siquiera esa palabra? Preocuparme por alguien más bah, que tonteria era esa, pero él habia hecho tanto por mí, minimo eso se merecia un poco de preocupación por mi parte, me recoste sobre mi cama intentado dormir un poco y alos pocos minutos llego él un tanto perdido en si mismo y algunos vendajes en su cuerpo.

- Ryuichi ¿Qué… qué te ocurrio? – la sorpresa se denotaba en mi rostro, intente tranquilizarme mostrando una actitud más serena y gelida, tenia miedo de mostrar si quiera un poco más de sentimientos.

- Estoy bien… gracias – su mirada parecia un tanto perdida y de un momento a otro perdio el conocimiento, por fortuna estaba cerca y logre sostener su caida, lo recoste sobre su cama y me sente a su lado, retire el cabello que cubria su rostro tan solo con un roze y le mire por algunos minutos tal vez, me recordaba tanto a él y al cerrar los ojos de nuevo ante mi, esa imagen de Shuichi en bañado en un charco de sangre, el arma en mis manos y de nuevo esta sucia y maldita prisión.

- Cuando reaccione su mirada estaba posada en la mia y una sonrisa dibujada en su frágil rostro, respire hondo y le mire de manera fría, me sentia molesto, la razón no la se, tal vez fue por que me habia hecho preocuparme o mostrar lo que solo una persona habia logrado. Me levante deprisa y me encamine hacia las rejas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrio? – inquiri molesto y con aun más seriedaden mis palabras.

- Realmente nada Eiri… san – intentando levantarse, a lo que yo le mire con más enojo.

- No lo repetire una vez más Ryuichi, ¿Qué demonios te ocurrio? – me pare frente a ál para que me viera a la cara. Solto un suspiro largo y bajo la mirada sus hermosos ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, pero eso no me hizo cambiar mi expresión.

- Tuve que permitirle que hiciera lo que queria conmigo… -respondio entre sollozos, lo cual me sorprendio un poco, lo habia visto estos ultimos meses tan fuerte que jamás me imagine ver algo así pero no me senti conmovido en lo más minimo, me sentia complacido conmigo, algo me decia que estaba volviendo a ser el mismo – Abuso de mi y despues me golpeo – volteo la mirada un poco.

- No tenias por que hacerlo -

- Pero yo… - le interrumpi

- Ya no tienes por que hacer nada por mi, estoy cansado de depender de ti, no soy débil Ryuichi y tu me haces parecerlo, me siento como un inutil que no puede hacer nada por si mismo – aprete el puño con fuerza pero mi semblante seguia calmado, me miro aun más sorprendido y entre abrio los labios sin decir nada más, respire profundo y me tranquilize un poco, me sentia culpable de reprenderle por algo que alguna manera me beneficiaba – Aunque te agradesco $odo lo que has hecho, pero por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer -

- será la última vez - me dijo levantandose con dificultad- Solo permite que mi abogado te ayude a salir de aquí, después de eso te juro que no volveras a verme-

- ¿Por qué haces esto por mí? – me sente a su lado secando sus lágrimas – creí que me odiabas – fijo su mirada en la mia.

- Acaso ¿No puedo ayudar a alguien sin razón aparente? - Volteo nuevamente el rostro, le tome por el menton para que me mirara -


End file.
